Siksa Kasur
by seizenber
Summary: Suatu hari, Momoi menemukan buku dewasa berjudul "Siksa Kasur" karangan T.A.N di kamar Midorima. Midorima bilang sih itu lucky-itemnya. Ah, masa sih?/ MidoMomo. ((dari judul ketebak isinya apa))/ Re-edit


_**Disclaimer: **Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan gue nggak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari fanfic ini, oke?  
_

**_Warning: _**_Future!fic, seperti biasa gue nggak menjamin fic ini bersih dari typo dan jaminan bakal IC juga kagak. Btw, judul sudah menjelaskan rate ya (bangeeet) jadi udah tau ya fic ini untuk 18+_

**_P.S:_**_kalian yang temenan sama gue di epbe, pasti tau T.A.N siapa_

* * *

_**Siksa Kasur**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Hujan masih begitu deras di luar sana sehingga membuat dokter berambut hijau brokoli itu mendesah panjang. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus telat pulang kerja. Kalau saja bukan karena adanya pasien yang mendadak harus dioperasi sesegera mungkin, barangkali dirinya sudah ada di atas ranjang seraya menikmati alunan musik klasik yang menemani selama hujan membasahi kota.

Ia berjalan di tengah koridor rumah sakit yang sangat amat sepi. Maklum saja dikarenakan sekarang sudah tepat pukul 12 malam. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih terjaga di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan sudah dipastikan mayoritas adalah para petugas rumah sakit termasuk dirinya, Midorima Shintarou, dokter ahli bedah andalan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang merupakan rekan kerjanya terlihat menyapa sopan yang hanya dibalas olehnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Kali ini bukan karena ia berusaha menjaga _image_-nya sebagai dokter yang berwibawa, melainkan karena dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Midorima memasuki ruang kerjanya dan kemudian melepas stetoskop serta jas putih khas dokter. Tiba-tiba ia sedikit dibuat terkejut dengan suara nada dering ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Segera saja dokter tampan itu meraihnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo—"

"_Midoriiiiin~!_"

Pemuda itu segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Meski sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi tetap saja Midorima masih kesulitan untuk terbiasa mendengar rengekan kekasihnya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Apa, Momoi?" tanya Midorima singkat. Memang sedikit aneh sebenarnya meski mereka sudah berganti status lebih dari teman, baik Momoi dan Midorima sendiri masih belum terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kecil masing-masing.

"_Mooou~ apa operasinya masih belum selesai juga? Lama sekali sih, aku kan sudah dari tadi menunggumu di taman rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja tahuuu_."

Alis Midorima bertemu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang lewat sms satu jam yang lalu supaya kau duluan saja? Ini kan sudah hujan deras, nanodayo."

Ia bisa mendengar gadis itu tertawa lembut. "_Ahahaaa, jadi kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, ya? Whoaa, ternyata Midorin perhatian sekali kepadaku. Aku beruntung menjadi pacar Midorin._"

"Bu-bukan yang seperti itu maksudku, Momoi," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Sudahlah, kau lebih baik pulang saja. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot."

"_Tuh kan, kau sebenarnya khawatir dengan kondisiku_—"

"Aku tidak khawatir, hanya saja kalau kau mendadak sakit di tengah jalan aku yang dikenai omelan ibumu," jawab Midorima yang diam-diam bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat karena ucapan kekasihnya itu. Dan pada detik ini pun tawa Momoi masih mengalun di telinganya.

"Momoi…, hentikan," gumamnya sedikit memerintah.

"_Habis sikapmu itu lucu sekali, sih. Atau bisa juga dibilang imut ahahaha!_"

"A-aku tidak imut!" nada gugup kembali terlontar dari mulutnya, "Hentikan, Momoi. Sebaiknya kaubilang kepadaku dimana kau sekarang ini?"

"_Aku sudah sampai_," jawab gadis itu.

"Sampai? Di rumah?" tanya Midorima.

"_Aku sudah sampai di tempat kita janjian untuk bertemu malam ini—setidaknya sampai kau yang membatalkan karena ada operasi mendadak_."

Midorima terkesiap dengan jawaban gadis itu yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Bila begitu artinya gadis itu masih menunggunya di taman rumah sakit. Artinya sudah lebih dari satu jam gadis itu menunggu di luar sana?

Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit seraya membawa jas dokternya. Benar saja, ketika ia sampai di lobi rumah sakit tersebut matanya sudah nyaris melompat keluar saat melihat kekasihnya tengah duduk di kursi panjang taman rumah sakit sendirian. Tubuh Momoi sudah basah kuyup dan gadis itu sudah terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

Midorima langsung berlari ke arah Momoi dan kemudian melindungi tubuh gadis itu dari terpaan hujan. Momoi tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa yang kaulak—apa yang kau pikirkan, Momoi?" Midorima sembari mengenakan jas dokter yang dibawanya tadi di tubuh Momoi agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Momoi, Midorima langsung menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kalau mereka masuk ke rumah sakit yang ada hanya akan menarik perhatian petugas lain yang bekerja di _shift_ malam.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil, Midorima segera menyalakan mesin penghangat di sana agar Momoi merasa hangat. Kemudian ia mengemudikan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

"Kenapa kau masih saja menunggu? Setidaknya kau bisa menemuiku di dalam, nanodayo. Sekarang lihatlah, kau jadi kedinginan. Kalau kau sakit bukan hanya orang tuamu saja yang akan menceramahiku, Akashi pun juga bisa ikut campur karena kau bekerja dengannya. Kalau kau absen kerja karena kubiarkan kehujanan, dia pasti—"

"Midorin," potong Momoi seraya menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan sayu. Mendadak Midorima tak enak hati karena masih saja sanggup untuk mengomentari tindakan kekasihnya itu di saat ia sedang tidak enak badan begini. Midorima hendak membuang egonya untuk membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya agar ia tak kedinginan lagi sampai, "… kau cerewet."

Pemuda itu merasa tertohok disebut demikian oleh Momoi.

"Aku tidak cerewet, nanodayo."

Momoi terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang cerewet. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Midorin akan bicara sepanjang itu kalau bukan karena hal yang memang penting untuk dibahas. Berarti … kau memang khawatir kepadaku, kaaaan?"

"I-itu perasaanmu saja mungkin. Sudah kubilang kalau kau sakit akan membuatku repot," jawab Midorima seraya membuang muka dari gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Oh," terdengar nada sedih dari suara Momoi, "Jadi begitu, ya? Aku minta maaf kalau Midorin sampai kerepotan karena tindakanku ini."

Diam-diam Midorima melirik gadis itu melalui sudut pandang matanya. Lagi-lagi ada sekelebat perasaan bersalah karena sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat kekasihnya itu kecewa. Midorima cukup tahu diri kalau dirinya memang bukan seperti Kise yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada lawan jenis, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Momoi.

Tapi, masalahnya dia harus bilang apa?

"Momoi," ia memanggil gadis itu, "Aku tidak serius mengatakannya."

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang bingung ke kekasihnya. "Mengatakan apa?"

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Yang tadi, nanodayo."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang—lupakan."

Keheningan menjadi penengah mereka berdua sekarang. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Midorima sendiri memang bukan pembicara yang aktif. Momoi sendiri sepertinya kelelahan menunggunya apalagi gadis itu kehujanan, jadi wajar saja bila Momoi sampai ketiduran sekarang.

Mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Diam-diam ia melirik Momoi melalui sudut pandang matanya. Menatap wajah gadis itu sejujurnya membawa rasa tenang dan damai sendiri ke dalam hatinya, hanya saja mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu. Dan fakta tersebut membuat Midorima sadar bahwa selama mereka berpacaran ia sama sekali tidak pernah memuji kecantikan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat pergerakan kecil dari Momoi membuat Midorima kembali fokus ke jalan raya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya masih dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Kita belum sampai rumahku?"

"Belum, masih macet. Ini masih hujan pula," jawabnya sampai kemudian muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggunya, "Momoi."

"Hmm?"

Midorima membetulkan kembali posisi kacamatanya. "Rumahmu jauh dari sini, nanodayo."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Lalu kenapa? Midorin mau menurunkanku di seberang jalan—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Momoi," ia menjeda sebentar, "Maksudku, ini sudah tengah malam. Kau masih dalam pakaian basahmu akibat kehujanan tadi. Sementara rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini. Daripada kau sakit karena kedinginan, sebaiknya kau ke rumahku saja."

"Mi-Midorin mengajakku ke rumah?!" gadis itu memekik tak percaya.

Sontak saja wajah Midorima memerah saat menyadari hal yang terpikirkan gadis itu. "Bu-bukan yang seperti itu maksudku! Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, lagipula adikku ada di rumah kok, nanodayo."

Momoi menahan tawa karena melihat sikap menggemaskan Midorima. "Baiklah, lagipula orang tuaku juga sebenarnya sedang di rumah Nenek. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminjam baju adikmu?"

"Ya, kupikir ukuran bajumu dan Shiori tidak jauh berbeda."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah minimalis keluarga Midorima. Setahu Momoi biasanya di sekitar rumah Midorima akan selalu ramai, apalagi di malam Minggu seperti ini. Namun mengingat ini sudah larut malam bisa dimaklumi mengapa kali ini di sana terlihat begitu sepi.

Mereka memasuki ruang keluarga yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa koleksi benda yang menurut Momoi cukup aneh karena diyakininya bahwa benda-benda tersebut adalah _lucky-item_ pemuda berambut hijau itu. Sungguh beruntung di keluarga tersebut hanya sang anak lelaki yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah tangga dan mereka melihat sosok Midorima Shiori yang terlihat begitu rapih dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Satsuki-_neechan_!" seru Shiori seraya memeluk perempuan yang merupakan kekasih kakaknya.

"Shiori-_chan_! Aku kangen sekali tahuuuu!" balas Momoi sambil membalas pelukan calon adik iparnya itu. Ya, memang belum pasti juga sebenarnya, apalagi Midorima sendiri belum menunjukkan adanya keseriusan dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi kalau berharap, tidak masalah, kan?

"Aku juga, omong-omong kenapa _neechan_ basah sekali."

"Hehe, iya. Tadi aku kehujanan, boleh aku meminjam bajumu?" tanya Momoi.

"Tentu saja! Kakak nanti ke kamarku saja ya, tidak usah sungkan."

"Shiori," Midorima melirik tas ransel adiknya, "Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Aku? Oh, aku mau pergi untuk menginap di rumah temanku. Lagipula di rumah sepi juga, Ibu dan Ayah kan masih dinas di luar kota."

"Malam begini? Tidak boleh," kata Midorima seraya berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Apa? Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang _niisaaaan_! Temanku sebentar lagi datang untuk menjemputku di depan," ujar Shiori dengan wajah memelas.

"Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh, nanodayo," balas Midorima tegas.

"Kakaaak—"

"Shiori-_chan_, kau boleh pergi kok," sela Momoi dan tepat detik itu juga terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar, "Mungkin itu temanmu. Kau hati-hati ya, dan jangan tidur terlalu malam karena keasyikan."

"Sungguh aku dibolehkan pergi, _neechan_?! Whoa, terima kasih!" kemudian Shiori mengecup singkat pipi Momoi, "Aku duluan, ya! Dan _niisan_, jangan macam-macam dengan Satsuki _-neechan_!"

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?" gumam Midorima setengah kesal.

Momoi mendengus lucu. "Kau sekali-kali harus bisa memberikan kebebasan untuk adikmu. Melarang untuk sesuatu yang baik memang tidak apa-apa, tetapi kalau sampai mengekang kebebasannya juga tidak baik untuknya."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau juga, Momoi, dia adikku jadi wajar saja kalau aku khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi saat dia di rumah temannya, nanodayo. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Shiori pergi ke rumah teman laki-lakinya?"

"Aku yakin kok kalau Shiori sudah bisa memahami apa yang baik untuknya ataupun sebaliknya. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu—oh iya, bagaimana dengan baju adikmu?" tanya Momoi.

"Oh, ayo aku antar kau ke kamarnya," kata Midorima seraya mengantarnya ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamar adiknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu, kau ganti baju saja dulu di sini. Nanti akan kubuatkan teh hangat untuk kita, nanodayo."

Setelah Midorima meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar Shiori, Momoi langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi di sana. Kemudian setelah selesai mandi, ia melihat-lihat pakaian Shiori di lemari yang kira-kira cukup dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Meskipun tubuh mereka memang terlihat sama, tetap saja ada satu masalah yang menjadi perbedaan yang fatal; ukuran dada. Jelas sekali sepertinya Midorima tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Dari sekian banyaknya pakaian di sini, yang cukup dengan ukuran dadaku hanya baju tidur ini. Tapi…," Momoi memandangi pakaian yang ada di genggaman tangannya dengan cermat, "Kupikir ini terlalu … seksi. Kalau dipakai Shiori memang terlihat longgar di depan, tapi kalau aku yang memakainya—ah, sudahlah. Daripada aku tetap basah-basahan seperti ini."

Tak lama kemudian setelah merapihkan diri, Momoi segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Shiori untuk menemui Midorima. Mengingat sebelumnya pemuda itu bilang akan membuat teh untuk mereka berdua, gadis itu memilih untuk mencarinya di sekitar dapur. Namun, saat ia tiba di sana ia justru tidak melihat siapapun.

"Midorin kemana, ya? Mungkin masih di kamarnya."

Lalu, gadis itu berjalan menuju lantai dua kembali, tepatnya ke kamar Midorima. Diketuknya pintu cokelat di depannya, namun ia sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia mau tak mau langsung masuk ke dalam. Ketika ia memasuki kamar Midorima, Momoi dapat mencium aroma parfum maskulin ala pria di kamar itu. Dan ia tahu bahwa Midorima menggunakan parfum yang diberikan olehnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Sepertinya Midorin sedang mandi, ya?" gumam Momoi setelah mendengar suara air _shower_ dari kamar mandi. Mata _red-rose _ gadis itu menjelajah ke seluruh sudut kamar itu. Meskipun sudah cukup lama berpacaran, jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar kekasihnya. Walaupun ia sudah sangat sering ke kamar Aomine, tetap saja akan berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Karena bosan hanya melihat-lihat saja, Momoi memutuskan untuk membaca buku-buku yang cukup menarik. Mengingat watak Midorima yang senang membaca buku, membuat Momoi cukup yakin kalau pemuda itu memiliki buku yang cukup bagus untuk dibaca olehnya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, kedua mata Momoi menangkap sebuah buku saku dengan sebuah judul yang cukup membuat Momoi tercengang.

'_Siksa Kasur oleh T.A.N. Peringatan: buku khusus orang dewasa._'

Momoi masih melongo membaca judul buku tersebut. Tanpa peringatan dari penulis yang diyakininya mesum tingkat nasional itu pun Momoi sendiri sudah dapat menebak dari judulnya bahwa buku itu berisi ilmu pengetahuan tentang 'menganu' yang isinya mengajari tentang 'anu' untuk pasangan yang siap untuk 'anu-anu'. Sejujurnya Momoi merasa _familiar_ dengan nama pengarang tersebut.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Dulu aku pernah menemukan buku saku mesum juga di kamar Dai-_chan_ dengan nama pengarang yang sama hanya saja judul bukunya adalah 'Goyang Kasur'. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Midorin ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan Dai-_chan_."

Gadis itu membaca sekilas bagian pengantar buku saku tersebut. Meskipun buku dewasa begitu tabu dalam hidupnya, tetap saja sebagai seorang manusia biasa ada rasa nafsu akan pengetahuan mengenai hubungan intim dalam diri Momoi.

'… _hanya sekedar peringatan, tetapi seperti yang sudah diketahui buku ini akan membahas segala macam posisi dalam berhubungan intim; missionaries, doggy-style, woman on top, side by side, bahkan BDSM dan gangbang atau yang dalam bahasa Betawi-nya adalah salome (satu lobang rame-rame)_…'

Melihat tulisan-tulisan seperti itu, entah kenapa seperti membuat Momoi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah-olah kalimat tadi bagai menghipnotis dirinya hingga tak sadar bahwa Momoi bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Karena semakin penasaran, Momoi membuka asal halaman buku yang ternyata semacam buku bergambar tersebut.

Perlahan Momoi bisa merasakan wajahnya kian memanas saat melihat sebuah gambar sepasang sejoli di atas ranjang dalam posisi sang gadis duduk di pangkuan prianya. Sementara itu kedua tangan sang pria meremas bukit kembar sang gadis, berusaha memberikan pelayanan yang baik kepada perempuan di gambar tersebut agar bisa memuaskannya.

Deru napas gadis itu semakin tidak teratur, jemari tangannya meremas ujung pakaian tidur minim yang ia kenakan. Momoi bisa merasakan sesuatu mengganggu bagian selengkangannya setiap ia membuka halaman buku tersebut semakin jauh. Tak bisa dipungkiri bagian ujung kedua bukit kembarnya mulai menegang, sialnya ia tak mengenakan bra mengingat miliknya masih basah karena hujan. Dan kini Momoi bisa melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di balik pakaian tidurnya.

"Momoi, kau sedang apa?"

Suara berat Midorima membuat Momoi langsung mematung di tempat. Buru-buru gadis itu menyembunyikan buku tadi ke belakang tubuhnya dan berusaha bersikap normal. Gadis itu menoleh dan penyesalan datang tiba-tiba karena kini terlihat sosok pemuda dengan sebuah handuk putih yang membalut daerah pinggang sampai lututnya.

Sementara Midorima sendiri bisa merasakan kegugupan menghampirinya lagi. Apalagi melihat Momoi dalam balutan baju tidur yang ala kadarnya saja cukup membuat _bagian_ dari Midorima bereaksi. Terutama, entah ia salah lihat atau apa, Midorima seperti melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di balik pakaian Momoi. Tetapi selayaknya pemuda _tsundere_, sebisa mungkin Midorima bersikap seolah tidak ada yang mengganggunya—tepatnya mengganggu _basilisk _-nya.

_Imanku jangan sampai goyah hanya karena pemandangan ini, _(_nanodayo_), batin Momoi dan Midorima.

"Eh, Midorin, kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya gadis itu berbasa-basi.

Midorima mengangguk. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, nanodayo?"

"Err, itu … aku hanya bosan saja bila menunggu sendirian di kamar Shiori-_chan_. Makanya aku ke kamar Midorin, eh tidak tahunya kau sedang mandi," jawab Momoi seraya cengengesan tidak jelas. Namun Midorima tidak bisa dibohongi, ia tahu ada yang aneh dari sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Momoi," Midorima datang menghampirinya sehingga membuat gadis itu cukup terkejut, "Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, nanodayo."

"Me-menyembunyikan apa maksudmu, Midorin?" Momoi mulai gelagapan.

Tiba-tiba Midorima mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik tubuhmu kepadaku sekarang."

Akhirnya Momoi menyerah dan kemudian memberikan buku dewasa tadi ke tangan Midorima. Sementara reaksi pemuda itu justru tak kalah kagetnya seperti Momoi saat menemukan buku tersebut di rak buku Midorima.

"Kau sekarang harus jujur padaku," sahut Momoi seraya menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada besarnya, "Sejak kapan kau hobi menyimpan buku mesum seperti itu? Apa Dai-_chan_ melakukan sesuatu sampai kau tertular sifat mesumnya itu?"

"Oi, ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Aomine, nanodayo. Lagipula buku ini…," Midorima menjeda seraya menatap buku porno itu di tangannya sementara Momoi tetap menunggu dengan tatapan penuh curiga, "… ini adalah salah satu _lucky-item_ku. Iya! Kaupikir aku akan menyimpan buku seperti ini kalau bukan karena Oha-Asa, Momoi?"

Gadis itu masih memandangnya curiga. "Sungguh? Kok aku tidak yakin, ya?"

"Geez, setidaknya cukup berhenti membahas buku ini!" Midorima langsung melempar asal buku saku itu yang sialnya terlempar keluar jendela dan jatuh di atas jalanan depan rumahnya. Melihat kejadian naas itu membuat Midorima menyesal kuadrat atas tindakannya tadi, namun masih tetap berusaha tenang agar tidak membuat Momoi makin curiga.

Oke, ya, buku porno tadi memang bukan _lucky-item_ atas saran Oha-Asa.

"Midorin, bukunya jatuh—"

"Biar saja, buku itu sudah bukan _lucky-item_ untukku lagi, nanodayo," jawab Midorima setelah menyela ucapan Momoi. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah uring-uringan sebenarnya.

Momoi terlihat mulai bersikap biasa lagi. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita ke bawah, yuk! Tadi kau janji akan membuat teh, kan?"

"Hm, tapi kau sebaiknya duluan saja. Aku harus pakai baju dulu, nanodayo."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu hanya mengangguk dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Namun karena terlalu ceroboh, kakinya tak sengaja tersandung kaki meja di sana sehingga membuat tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris terjatuh. Melihat hal tersebut, Midorima refleks menangkap tubuh kekasihnya—masalahnya…

Momoi terkejut.

Midorima _lebih_ terkejut.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam tak berkutik dengan pandangan ke arah yang sama. Yaitu kedua tangan Midorima yang kini tengah menangkup bongkahan dada besar milik Momoi yang ternyata begitu lembut dan kenyal di tangannya.

Midorima kemudian tersadar. "M-maaf—"

Namun sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari kedua dada besar Momoi, tangan pemuda itu ditahan agar tetap di sana. Midorima bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan ia nyaris saja mimisan karena setelahnya ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Momoi menuntun tangannya untuk meremas lembut dada gadis itu.

"M-Momoi…, apa yang kau—"

"Lakukan saja, Midorin—ahhh," gadis itu mendesah pelan.

Membuang ego dan sifat _tsundere_-nya, akhirnya Midorima tak dapat membendung hasrat birahinya lebih lama lagi. Ia menidurkan Momoi di atas lantai seraya mulai meremas pelan kedua payudara Momoi tanpa bantuan tangan gadis itu. Momoi mengeluarkan alunan nada nikmat dari bibir mungilnya.

Perlahan Midorima membuka kancing teratas pakaian tidur Momoi hingga ia bisa melihat belahan dada gadis itu. Ia membuka semua kancing di pakaian tersebut sehingga terpampang jelas bukit kembar yang selama ini membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Kau … tidak memakai _itu_?" tanya Midorima agak gugup.

Momoi menggeleng. "Bra-ku masih basah Midorin. Setidaknya dengan begini kau lebih terbantu, kan?"

Midorima membuang muka mendengar pernyataan Momoi yang sangat begitu benar di telinganya karena sejujurnya Midorima sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk membuka pengait bra seorang gadis.

Tiba-tiba Momoi kembali menarik tangan Midorima untuk meremas dadanya lagi. Tak ingin mendapat bantuan kembali, Midorima mulai memijat lembut dada Momoi agar membuat gadis itu merasa bergairah untuk lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Midorima sedikit ragu-ragu untuk memasukan ujung payudara Momoi ke mulutnya.

"Lanjutkan, Midoriiiin~"

Ia menelan ludah dengan sulit, namun pada akhirnya tetap melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar sesuai dengan insting kelaki-lakiannya. Ia memasukkan puting susu itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengemutnya pelan dan terkadang sedikit memberikan jilatan yang membuat tubuh Momoi bagaikan di atas awan.

Midorima tersentak kaget saat tangan Momoi meremas kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras di balik handuk putih yang ia kenakan.

"Nghhhnn…" erangan lembut mengalun dari mulut pemuda berambut hijau itu. Midorima berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan aneh lagi saat merasakan telapak tangan Momoi yang sangat halus itu memijat batang kemaluannya dengan gerakan yang begitu eksotis. Hingga kemudian Midorima langsung membuka handuk yang menutupi kejantanannya.

Momoi sedikit tercengang melihat ukurannya yang lebih besar dari bayangannya. Terpikir sekilas apakah benda itu akan muat di dalamnya nanti?

"Bolehkah?"

Momoi mengangguk, melebarkan kedua kakinya dengan kedua matanya yang sudah terpejam erat. Ia pernah mendengar dari perbincangan beberapa teman-teman perempuannya yang sudah menikah bahwa kesan pertama saat melakukan hal itu akan begitu menyakitkan untuk si gadis. Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan seolah kewanitaannya seperti disilet-silet.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan ujung kemaluan Midorima sudah berada di depan liang kewanitaannya. Tak berapa lama lagi Momoi akan segera kehilangan statusnya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia takkan menyesal karena yang memerawaninya adalah orang yang sangat Momoi cintai.

"Lebih baik kita tunda hal ini," sahut Midorima tiba-tiba yang membuat Momoi sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan melihat Midorima mulai mengenakan handuk putihnya lagi untuk menutupi daerah vitalnya.

"Kenapa—"

"Kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan …. ya, entah kapan itu."

"Kau bohong, Midorin! Aku tahu kalau kau juga menginginkannya," Momoi menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, "Jangan pikir aku bodoh untuk menyadari kalau kau berbohong soal buku itu. Aku tahu kalau kau bukan tipe orang yang akan mengambil langkah duluan, jadi—"

"Momoi!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan nada suara Midorima yang sedikit membentak. Kemudian Midorima bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Momoi pada tangannya mulai mengendur. Pemuda itu mulai memutar balik tubuh Momoi agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya bila kau memang tidak siap."

Mata Momoi sedikit terbelalak lebar. "A-aku mau melakukannya juga, Midorin."

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih takut melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, nanodayo," kemudian Midorima berusaha membantu Momoi agar gadis itu bangun dari posisi duduknya di lantai. Namun, Momoi masih terdiam dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Midorima.

"Kau kenapa—"

"Midorin…," gadis itu menggumamkan namanya, "… apa kau tidak pernah menganggap hubungan ini serius, ya?"

Pemuda itu memandangnya bingung sekaligus agak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Momoi?"

Tiba-tiba Momoi terisak. "Aku pikir Midorin tidak benar-benar sayang kepadaku seperti aku sayang kepada Midorin. Selama ini kau tidak pernah memelukku, apalagi menciumku. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak pernah mau memanggilku dengan Satsuki. Aku bukannya tidak nyaman memanggilmu Shintarou, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuat Midorin merasa tidak nyaman bila aku memanggilmu seperti it—"

Midorima menghentikan kecerewetan Momoi dengan mengecup bibir gadis itu. Momoi masih terkejut dengan tindakan kekasihnya yang sangat tiba-tiba, meski sejujurnya ia sangat mengharapkan suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi. Perlahan Momoi mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas kecupan bibir Midorima.

Tak lama kemudian mereka saling membuat jarak.

"Satsuki," gumam Midorima tanpa keinginan untuk menatap kedua mata yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya karena pemuda itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan 'Satsuki'.

"Suatu kesalahan bila kaupikir aku bisa seperti Kise ataupun Aomine yang bisa terus terang mengenai perasaan kepada lawan jenis. Kau pun tahu aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, nanodayo."

"…"

"Aku tipe orang yang lebih suka menunjukkan sesuatu melalui tindakan daripada ucapan. Dan kupikir kau tak masalah bila aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau selama ini aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya karena akan terdengar sangat aneh bila aku yang mengatakannya, nanodayo."

Lama mereka terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Momoi mendekap erat sosok di depannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, sedikit menyesal karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap Midorima.

"Aku minta maaf, Shintarou," tutur Momoi dalam sela isak tangisnya.

Midorima mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu. "Kau tidak salah. Sudah, sebaiknya kita ke bawah saja. Aku masih punya hutang janji kepadamu untuk membuatkan teh, kan?"

Momoi mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya. Midorima membantu Momoi untuk merapihkan pakaiannya lagi sebelum ia memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju dapur. Sementara Midorima membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua, Momoi menunggu di ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian Midorima datang dengan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh.

"Terima kasih," sahut Momoi seraya tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mengambil cangkir yang diberikan oleh Midorima langsung. Namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat isi cangkir tersebut. Bukan teh. Ya, memang bukan teh yang ada di dalam cangkir yang kini di genggaman tangannya. Melainkan—

"Aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku tidak main-main dalam hubungan ini, Satsuki," gumam Midorima seraya menatap ke arah lain saat merasakan kegugupan kembali menghampirinya, "Menikahlah denganku."

Momoi memandang wajah calon suaminya itu dengan tatapan terharu. Air matanya nyaris mengalir lagi dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, Midorima sudah lebih dulu menghapus air mata tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, nanodayo."

"Maaf," gumam Momoi seraya turut menghapus air matanya, "Apa harus aku sendiri yang memakaikan cincin indah ini di jari manisku?"

Momoi sekilas dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Midorima.

"Kau boleh memintaku untuk melakukannya."

Dan kemudian, cincin indah itu terpasang manis di jari Momoi—maaf, Midorima Satsuki yang dipasangkan langsung oleh Midorima Shintarou.

_**Tamat**_


End file.
